


New Beginnings

by coconut_27



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconut_27/pseuds/coconut_27
Summary: A 2-chapter (most likely) work. Based on season 4, after Archie and Betty kiss to fool everyone into thinking Jughead is dead, etc. Archie deals with feelings rising to the surface. The core four graduates high school and are heading off to college to start fresh. But will being apart change anything?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 40





	New Beginnings

Archie can't help but replay the kiss over and over in his mind as he lies down in bed each night, tossing and turning.

The kiss may have been staged, but he knows deep down, that what he feels when he thinks about the moment their lips met in the music room cannot be faked.

There is a continuous burning sensation that rises and spreads throughout his chest, like the flow of a boiling river. He feels as though he is constantly reaching out for something that his fingers just cannot grab hold of no matter how hard he tries. 

Why he cannot just push these sensations aside is something he contemplates alone in his room each night as he stares up towards his ceiling. It was all an act after all. Nothing but a scheme, a mere trap, to fool the oh-so gullible preppies at Baxter High. It was all for a greater good. Finally were they able to put an end to the shenanigans of these cruel prep-school plunderers, whom were fixated on ruining the reputation of his dear friend Jughead.

But he cannot help but refer back to those few moments that their lips touched.

Archie pulls up the recent text conversation with Betty. 

**B:** _Thanks for all your help. Hope I wasn't too bad of a kisser ;)_

He stares at his own response.

 **A:** _lol. You were great._

He thinks about the words he wanted to follow after, but was too scared to send. "Happy to do that any time." He knew if he were to send that sentence that it could be misconstrued. Implying that he enjoyed kissing his childhood best friend. Well he did, but of course, he does not want Betty to know that. Sending that sentence could inflict catastrophic effects upon his current relationship with Betty and to each and every one of his relationships within his close-knit circle. 

Archie tries to freeze his thoughts. He lies in bed, eyes shut tight and face crinkled in an attempt to block out all of the thoughts that sore through his mind. He focuses on his breathing. Calm, steady breaths. Slowly but surely every thought and worry evaporates from his mind as he finally drifts off into a deep sleep.

* * *

As the weeks go by, Archie slowly starts to feel like he can breath again. The weight of his past guilt for constantly thinking about his kiss with Betty no longer crushing him as he eventually stops thinking about it—for the most part. He has far too many things to think about right now, he tells himself. Graduation is approaching in just a few weeks. He has been getting back into his songwriting, and taking more time to give boxing training to the troubled youngsters that he dearly cares for and hopes to have a positive impact on.

Betty has been busy deciding which college to attend, as have been Jughead and Veronica.

Jughead decides on declining Yale’s gracious offer of admission and instead chooses to attend University of Michigan for their extensive creative writing undergrad program.

Veronica ends up accepting her invitation to NYU Stern business school in order to further her entrepreneurial endeavors.

And Betty decides on attending one of her top 5 school choices, Boston University, to study their renown Journalism program.

Archie, on the other hand, has decided on a slightly different path—for now. He has chosen to do something he feels will be worthwhile, that could be beneficial in the long run. So, he decides on trade school.

None has gone according to originally planned, but that was not necessarily a bad thing. The group of friends feel confident in their choices and are excited for their futures outside of the cold, harrowing town that is Riverdale. It gave them all a chance for what is hopefully new beginnings. A chance to wipe their slates clean of the past.

* * *

As the chapter on their high school years comes to a close, the core four decide on one last hurrah before heading off their separate ways to follow their new chosen paths. The fall semester starts in less than 3 weeks, and everyone soon must head off to settle into their new lodgings for the next few months, so they want to make the night a memorable one.

They decide on having a bonfire out in the woods. Surrounding the fire are Archie, Veronica, Betty, and Jughead, accompanied by Kevin, Reggie, Cheryl and Toni. The group are roasting marshmallows, and revisiting comedic tales of their friendships over the years while enjoying some leftover beers and wine coolers they had stashed for an occasion such as this. Their parents are too busy thinking about their not-so-grown-up children heading off to dip their toes into the pool of adulthood to even notice that the bottles have gone missing from the coolers in the garage. So, they don't even worry about it.

As the night carries on, the group of newly founded not-so-grown-up adults continue their tales, and dance around the bonfire to music that plays on a portable stereo. An ever so buzzed Betty stops mid-dance and states that she has to pee as she sloppily walks behind a nearby bush.

The group worries as what feels like is a few minutes go by and Betty has not yet returned from her break to answer Nature's call. Archie volunteers to go find her and make sure that everything is alright. As he approaches the bush he calls out for Betty and not a moment later hears a faint “yeah, I’m here” come from the opposite side of the bush.

He asks if it is okay to go to her, and after she approves, the red-headed boy stops as he approaches the opposite side to see his best friend sitting on the ground. Her legs are spread out as she slightly hunches over, a look of worry spread across her face. Archie slowly lowers himself down and sits beside her.

“Betty, what’s wrong?” He looks at her with slight worry. “Nothing, really.” She says. Her mouth involuntarily pouting as she speaks, as the excessive amount of alcohol in her bloodstream has more control over her facial muscles than she’d care for at the moment.

“I thought you were having a good time, did something happen? Betty, you can tell me.” He looks at her, waiting intently for her response. “No, Arch. I’m having a good time!” She flings her arms in the air for emphasis. As her arms drop back down into her her lap like floppy noodles, she begins to speak again, “It’s just—well, I started thinking about how we finally get to have a great, normal night out with each other. We finally get to be normal teenagers, and enjoy ourselves. But now it’ll be over, just like that—“ She pauses for a moment, scrunching her nose as she thinks of how to phrase her next words.”—just like that. It’ll be over. And we will never see each other again.” She takes a deep breath and lets out a soft, prolonged sigh.

Archie looks at her with disbelief. “Betty, what do you mean ‘never see each other again’? Of course we will see each other again! While we’re all at school and doing our own things we will keep in touch until we get to hang out again.”

Betty springs up from the dirt floor and faces Archie. “But you don’t know that! We may all get busy and before you know it, we all become strangers. It happens all the time, Arch.” She stands there, hands on her hips as she begins to feel herself sobering up slightly.

Archie is now standing back up to make sure he is at eye level with Betty as he speaks to her. “Betty—“ he grabs hold of both of her upper arms, looking directly into her eyes. “I promise you, I will never let that happen to us.” He cannot believe that she could even think such a thing. He starts to feel an ache awaken inside his chest. Archie continues, “You are my best friend, and no one can ever replace you. I’d be lost without you, Betty.” She is slightly taken aback by his words as she processes them. “Do you really mean that, Arch?” Without hesitation, “Of course I do. I mean every word. You will always be my best friend. I’m not going to let a couple thousand miles get in between us.” He looks at her and smirks, “I’d say we’ve dealt with far worse than that.” Betty Chuckles at his words and he sighs in relief, happy to see his best friend no longer sad. He loves to listen to her laugh. He thinks about how he’ll miss hearing her laugh. He snaps out of it as he feels Betty begin to wrap her arms around him to give him a hug.

“Oh Arch, I’m going to miss you so much.” She rests her head on his shoulder as his grip on her tightens. “I’m going to miss you too”, he whispers back. They stay like this for a moment, taking in their embrace of one another. They’re startled when they hear a voice close by, and footsteps approaching. “Hey, you guys alright?" Around the corner they see Reggie Mantle. “Thought you guys may have gotten eaten by a bear or something.” He looks at Archie, who is now standing beside Betty. “Oh my bad man, hitting to close to home aren’t I?” He lightly slaps Archie on the shoulder as he lets out a snort. “C’mon guys, lets get back to the bonfire, everyone’s been worried about ya both.”

“Sorry dude, we’ll be right there.” Reggie shrugs his shoulders carelessly. “Alright, cool.” And heads back off to the others.

“So Betty, you’re feeling okay?” Archie looks at her in concern. “Not to worry, Arch. I’m all good now. Thank you for that.” He smiles at her gently, “Any time.” Any time. He has flashbacks of the unspoken words from their text conversation the night of their little make out scene that haunted his every thought months ago.  
As Betty starts to walk off to head back to the others, Archie almost reaches out for her arm, but he stops himself. He can’t bring up the kiss. He knows the end result of that conversation would be too painful and would completely undo the moments they just had. He wants to end this night on a good note. He takes a deep breath, then follows behind her. He is not going to ruin this amazing evening with his best friends over a moment of weakness. He won’t allow himself to be that selfish. He just won’t do it.


End file.
